Batteries often take up a substantial amount of space in a portable electronic device. As devices have grown increasingly more power hungry, greater amounts of space need to be dedicated to accommodate space for the batteries. In addition to taking up space, the batteries are also often quite rigid, often making placement of the batteries in portions of a device designed to bend impractical. For this reason, it would be desirable to have a flexible or semi-flexible battery for use with a portable electronic device.